


The Cost Of Change

by emilyawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyawrites/pseuds/emilyawrites
Summary: Marinette learns to cope with her mistakes, figuring out how to move on in a seemingly hopeless world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Cost Of Change

Disclaimers!!

As you know I am no professional writer. Don’t come into this with high expectations because I am only a tenth grader lol. All characters, references, and ideas are based off of the show Miraculous Ladybug which I do not own the rights to. 

I also chose not to edit this one because I wanted to test out my “raw” writing.

Mkay now that you’ve had to suffer through all of that boring crap here’s some more boring crap!! 

I present you with....

The Cost of Change

Written by: @emilylovesmlb

“Breathe!” Marinette pleaded choking between sobs, “Please you stupid cat just breathe already! I need you so much, you could never even understand how much I need you!”

-

An hour had passed by, she could feel the stale, brisk air as she knelt next to the bed on the cold hospital floor. 

That was all she would let herself feel because she knew she wasn’t ready to feel the heavy burden, pain, and regret she had caused. 

She slowly opened her eyes squinting while trying to adjust to the blaring fluorescent lights. 

Just as she had suspected, nothing had changed. Marinette was still broken, Chat was still gone, and she still wasn’t ready to let go. 

She wanted to be with him no matter the stakes, but she knew what that meant, and in no way was she ready for those repercussions. 

-

Another hour passed by then days and months.

Marinette knew nothing about her beloved partner’s where abouts. She didn’t know where he was laid and she still didn’t know his civilian form. The doubt was eating her alive. 

It had been 4 months since that day, the day where Marinette Dupain-Cheng unknowingly killed the love of her life. 

Tiki kept insisting it wasn’t her fault, but deep down she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.  
The feeling battled deep with in her, persistently strangling every bit of hope she had left.

Marinette knew she was going to loose the fight, but she kept trying to tell her self and prove that she would prevail.

-

Marinette woke up from a short nights rest. 

She only got about 4 hours of sleep that night due to multiple nightmares of her haunting mistakes. 

She checked her phone and saw a message. 

“Oh yeah,” Marinette thought aloud,”I have to go meet Alya.” 

Unwillingly, she forced herself out of bed. 

She hadn’t had much social interaction for these past months, and she new the only way she was going to move on is if she pushed herself. 

“Just one more day,” she’d tell herself. 

Moving on was hard, but living in a world without her Chat Noir was much harder. 

-

Marinette was over an hour late by the time she finally met up with Alya. 

She was so thankful to have such a tolerant, patient best friend. No one knew exactly what Marinette was going through, not even Alya, but she somehow knew exactly how to make her feel better. 

“Hey Marinette, I was thinking we could invite Nino and Adrien to join us, is that okay?” Alya asked timidly.

Marinette instinctively wanted to say no, but she knew interacting with more people would be good for her. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you into this if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m sure.”

Alya called their friends and the two girls waited patiently for them to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment on what you thought about it!💕


End file.
